Unexpected
by otaku-miyuki
Summary: Andy feels homesick, in more ways than one. Giving up Woody felt like giving up his own heart,he could have sworn he felt it breaking. Little did Andy know, a certain cowboy doll feels exactly the same way. AndyxWoody. Takes Place after the third film
1. Chapter 1

Hiya, folks! This is Otaku-Miyuki here to post up another story! Oh, and for those who like my RE story _You're too kind, _I am terribly sorry! I'll get right back on that one. Though the reason I didn't continue for so long is because of many things; school, writers block (even though it was only one chapter!), personal problems that occurred, and drawing. But this idea I came up with wouldn't leave my brain alone unless I put it down. I know someone already tackled this concept but I decided to make my own. Oh, and as if you don't already know what I'm talking about…Toy Story fanfiction! Oh gawd, I'm practically messing around with my own childhood! And did I mention it's shounen-ai? With AndyxWoody as the pairing? Ah well, after watching the third movie my inner fangirl kept pushing me to 'DO IT, DO IT, DO IT!' But don't worry this is fanfiction, **ANYTHING **can happen. I'll leave it at that. _(cough) Human! Woody(cough)_

So now that we got that covered, let's get this show on the road!

P.S, I dun own Toy Story! It belongs to Pixar y'all! Oh, and a little note: I dun own Hetalia Axis Powers either. **OH! AND EXPECT SOME TOY STORY 3 SPOILERS!**

**

* * *

**

Andy Davis had to admit that despite the many friends he had in college, he still felt quite a bit lonely. And not just because his mother and sister were miles away, there was someone else back home that he missed more than anything.

Looking from his desk in his dorm, Andy glanced at the Wild West knick-knacks that occupied a shelf on his roommate's side of the room, the brown hat he stared at the most.

His roommate's name was Alfred Jones. Alfred was probably one of Andy's best friends, who didn't hesitate to introduce himself when he first moved in. Alfred was an energetic and definitely unique young man, with blond hair and vibrant blue eyes. He also had strands that wouldn't stay down no matter what you did with it (according to him). Andy liked the guy and all, but he couldn't help but feel weary around him sometimes since he apparently liked to get too involve in other people's affairs. And if you heared someone around campus screaming something like "I'M THE HERO!" or making a strange boisterous laugh, you would know who that is. Most people looked upon Alfred as a loudmouth idiot who can't even remember who his own brother is (which actually happens often). But his friendly nature, great knowledge on U.S history, and skillful handling on armed weaponry could drown out any expectations, just ask his boyfriend. Andy didn't care if Alfred was gay, he was raised and taught to have an open mind, but what he raised his eyebrows at was the guy he was with.

When Andy asked Alfred how he felt about people's reactions to him dating a guy he used to call "the no good commie bastard", to referring him as his "big strong knight in a long coat", the blond would shake his head and give out his trademark grin "I honestly don't give a crap what they say, he's not that bad once you get to really know him. I really care about him, and if people think it's wrong then I say screw them." Andy was pretty shocked at his words, but then again if Alfred was truly happy with the guy then he had the right to say them.

The brunette felt a bit jealous of what his friend had. Whenever his other friends asked if he had anyone special his mind would quickly shift over to brown haired cowboys with beautiful chocolate brown eyes, only to frantically push those images away knowing the ludicrous meaning behind it.

Andy wouldn't admit it to anyone that his feelings all point towards a certain cowboy doll that he had kept and treasured most of his life. Ever since he was baby, Woody would be by his side and held the title as Andy's favorite toy.

To others Woody was just a ragdoll with a pullstring, but the college student knew that there was always something special about him. Andy said so himself that Woody was no ordinary toy; he was like any cowboy should be: Caring, smart, daring, and most of all loyal.

Woody was so special to Andy that if he could, he'd turn back the clock to when he was about to hand the doll over to that little girl Bonnie and flat out take him back.

He was so special, that whenever Andy spotted a guy with a cowboy hat the teenager would fight to restrain himself from embracing that guy for it held a reminder of his small companion.

So special that he never cared that the other kids made fun of him for taking a doll to bed with him.

So special that Andy would give anything to have the vinyl cowboy back in his arms like he did as a child.

So special that Andy wished Woody was actually real. So there would be no question to hold, cherish, and love him. Andrew Davis knew he was growing up, but there are some parts of your childhood you cannot just let go.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Yowzers!

I'm actually done with the first chapter!

Wowwie! Anyway, yeah, I based Andy's roommate on Hetalia's America. Plus his boyfriend that is mentioned should be recognizable if you're familiar with the anime. **;D**

Anyway, I hope you all like this. The next chapter is gonna be in Woody's point of view!...If this actually deserves another chapter that is…..

Well, stay tuned! This is Otaku-Miyuki singing out!

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

**Yoooooooo! I'm b**_**aaaaaaaaaaaaccckkkk… **_**Thank you so much, everyone, for your support. Domo Arigato (bows in gratitude). There were some stuff that kept me from finishing this chapter quickly; my grandpa got admitted into the hospital =C, I've been working at the local daycare (my mom calls it the caterpillar room =b), and I've been watching some Hetalia too. OMG I actually LIKE the newly dubbed voices! Which says a lot for me…. Well, know that I'm done babbling let's continue the story.**

**No, Toy story does not belong to me thank you very much.**

**

* * *

**

Woody was just sitting on a windowsill, looking out at the clouds that hovered in the blue sky.

'_Heh, Reminds me of his old room…'_

"Hey, Woody? ' You alright?"

The cowboy doll that was addressed was jerked out of his thoughts and glanced from his spot sitting on the windowsill, shifting his attention to a certain space toy that went by the name Buzz Ligthyear. Woody didn't notice him seated in the same position beside him until now.

It didn't take a genius to know that the brunette was much attached to Andy. He was Andy's favorite after all. Hell, all the other toys didn't fail to notice the forlorn look that was painted on the cowboy's face when watching the same young man that held and cherished him since infancy drive away to start college, as well as moving on to adulthood. The same young man whose name he wore under his boot, a name he would never forget.

But Buzz had a feeling that the cowboy hadn't felt any better after Andy's departure, the two became best friends after all and throughout the events they had been through during the previous years it was clear that the term 'best friend' evolved to 'brothers'. Everyone was getting used to having to adjust living with Bonnie, but for Woody….. it seemed to take more than just a little time. The spaceman knew that that Woody's current cheerful disposition was merely a façade, mainly for the other toys' well-being.

Buzz couldn't help but think that Woody getting everyone donated to Bonnie was more for _their_ best interest than his. Being the worried friend that he was, the space toy (as well as the others) decided it was time to confront the sheriff. It was decided that Buzz would speak to Woody alone, since they figured there would be less progress if there was a big crowd all at once.

The cowboy doll smiled awkwardly and raised a hand to scratch his plastic head,

"Yeah, I'm fine…..Why?"

Buzz frowned, he knew that Woody wouldn't answer honestly to him, but the conversation had to start somewhere.

"_Oh, nothing_. Nothing at all. It's just that everyone's worried you might have been kidnapped again." Buzz said, eyeing Woody sharply towards the end of his statement.

The brunette's eyes widen before staring at his friend in feign confusion.

"Wh-wha-what are you talking about?" _Don't tell me he knows-_

"You know what I'm talking about, Sheriff." Buzz replied; voice firmed yet worry evident in his eyes, "For over the last few months you have barely left this spot. All you mostly do is sit here and stare out the window."

Woody bit his lip and looked down "I have my reasons…" he mumbled.

"Reason? Reason to keep away like this? From your friends, your team, your _family_? Whatever happened to us all sticking together? Woody, the only time you do come down is to hold the meetings, tend to the smaller toys, or if Bonnie is playing with us. Face it, Cowboy, ever since we became Bonnie's toys you became depressed about something, and we all want to know what…so please for once, Woody…Can _you_ tell us what's wrong so that we'll know what to do to fix it? Ever since Andy left-"

The spaceman stopped midsentence and noticed that Woody was even more upset.

The cowboy's eyes were still glued to the ground. He knew he was cornered, but Woody didn't want anyone to see him like this. Sure, Bonnie was a very sweet girl and it felt refreshing being handled and played with again.

But it just wasn't the same.

No one could make Woody feel the same warmth whenever Andy held or on more than one occasion hugged him tightly. No one would go out in a raging storm to retrieve him after being accidently left behind in the park. No one would check to make sure he was snug tightly in their arms before going to sleep. No one could be committed to keep the doll as long as seventeen years.

No one… but Andy.

Just those thoughts, just the mention of the boy's name, made Woody feel even more overwhelmed and found himself curling even further into his knees, shaking. If he were a human, the cowboy was sure he'd sob on the spot.

Buzz stared at Woody with a sad look and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I know you miss him. We all do. But you can't just keep beating yourself up like this. Andy has grown up and is moving on to something bigger than the adventures he thought of as a child. He's not a little kid anymore, you have to let him go-"

"**What if I don't want to?"**

Woody was horrified by his own outburst, but it was too late, the damage was done. The cowboy squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that Buzz would just leave him alone and forget whatever he just said. But it looked like that wouldn't happen anytime soon.

Buzz looked surprised at his outburst, but then he suddenly switched to realization. Why hadn't he figured it out sooner?

"Woody-"

But the cowboy interrupted in a monotonous voice "Just—Look, Potatohead and Hamm are fighting about something. I better go check it out."

Before the spacetoy could object, Woody was already on his way to the ground floor of the bedroom.

Buzz looked on after him with sad eyes.

"Damn it, sheriff…"

* * *

**(Later that night)**

Woody certainly had a rough day. With avoiding Buzz, as well as Jessie (of course Buzz would tell her, actually he told pretty much everyone what he found out), he was pretty much on the move. He didn't want to have to answer anyone's questions. Woody knew they were worried for them but this is way too personal to share with anyone.

Besides, what was he supposed to say anyway? 'Yeah, I'm depressed because I'm helplessly in love with my former owner even though I'm merely a toy! Aint that a hootin'?

Of course not…

The best thing to do right now was to actually get some sleep since he was currently snuggled in the arms of a certain little girl. This honestly brought back so many memories. Woody sighed and finally drifted off into a slumber.

That was strange….

Woody could have sworn he was in Bonnie's bedroom a while ago. But where he was at that minute resembled anything but a young girl's bedroom.

Moaning in drowsiness, Woody sat up from his position and observed his surroundings.

The area he was in looked like a park with vast fields, picnic tables, and a play structure was seen not too far from there. The brunette noticed a big oak tree that was hovering over him, protecting him from the sun's sharp rays. His hat was lying on the ground next to him. A light breeze was blowing in the distance.

It was so peaceful, Woody felt like going back to sleep. Only there was one little problem….

As soon as Woody rubbed his head, he noticed that his hair actually felt like…. HAIR!

He actually had **real** hair! Not only did it feel weird but it seemed part of his bangs were covering his left eye, and he felt it was longer as well.

The cowboy's brown eyes widened in shock and frantically brought his hands down to stare at them both. Smooth pale soft skin replaced his usual vinyl texture and then he noticed his attire; it really wasn't that different, he was wearing a yellow plaid shirt that was a bit wide and loose (sort of like a nighgown), blue jeans that fit comfortably, his boots looked like sneakers, he noticed his cowhide vest was absent, however his handkerchief remained tied around his neck.

The brunette didn't know what to think of this. He didn't even know _how_ this happened.

Before he could even contemplate on what to do next, Woody was startled as he saw a shadow approaching him as well as a familiar male voice.

"Hey. You okay?"

Woody slowly looked up and gasped at who he saw.

Light skinned with handsome blue eyes, light freckles splashed across the nose, short brown hair and a smile that he kept him at ease for as long as seventeen years.

'_A-Andy…'_

Woody tried the best he could to find his voice but all he could come up with was a small cry. He swore his face turning crimson; it must have, since the other male let out a small chuckle.

Oh, Lordy, was he confused (yet undeniably happy) as ever.

* * *

Whew!

I am officially tuckered out.

Not only that, It's 4 in the morning! But, aw well….

Hope you guys enjoyed this! You deserved a longer chapter for your encouragements! And hopefully I didn't disappoint.

Otaku-Miyuki out!

Ja ne!


End file.
